Slave Drivers
by Olivsissweet
Summary: JONAS. Everyone makes fun of Nick's nightmares about slave drivers kidnapping him. But what if his dream comes true? WARNING: Contains rape, kidnapping, physical and emotional abuse, underage sex, and slash.
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you everyone," Nick said.

"We love you guys," Joe said.

They had just finished their first concert. Nick was so pumped after the show that he couldn't calm down. He was jumping around, high fiving everyone, and doing what normal thirteen-year-olds-on-a-sugar-rush do. As they got in the car, Nick kept talking about the concert. Finally Joe couldn't take it anymore and covered Nick's mouth with his hand.

"We know every single detail about the concert Nick," Joe said slowly. "We were there."

Joe uncovered Nick's mouth. "Sorry," Nick said sheepishly.

"Don't listen to Joe," Kevin said. "Go ahead and continue. I don't care."

Joe glared at Kevin who glared back. Nick saw them glare at each other and decided to remain silent. As soon as they reached the bus, Nick got out of the car and got in the bus. He took a shower and got in his pajamas. Then he said goodnight to everyone and went to bed. He didn't understand why Joe was so grumpy all the time. Maybe it was because he didn't get a good night's sleep. Nick soon drifted off to sleep.

Nick soon woke up with a hand covering his mouth. At first Nick thought it was one of his brothers but then realized none of his brothers were that buff. Nick started kicking and screaming as the man dragged him out of the bunk and to the door. As the man was dragging Nick, Nick managed to knock over some plates, causing them to crash to the floor. Joe and Kevin's heads appeared out of the bunks and their eyes widened.

"NICK!" They both screamed.

They stumbled out of bed just as the man pulled Nick out of the door. They followed the man out the door and saw him throw Nick in the back of the van. The back of the van had bars on the back of it so Nick couldn't get out. Nick banged on the bars and called Joe and Kevin's names as the man got in the truck. Joe and Kevin ran after the truck but the truck was going too fast. They eventually gave up and Kevin took a picture of the license plate.

"What do we do Kev?" Joe asked in a broken voice.

Kevin wrapped an arm around Joe's shoulders and gave him a squeeze.

"Now, we call the police," Kevin said.

Kevin and Joe ran back inside the bus and told their parents what happened. Their parents immediately called 911. Joe couldn't sleep the rest of the night. He kept worrying about Nick. he heard the man talk about slaves and had a bad feeling that Nick was going to be a slave. He had promised Nick a long time ago that slave drivers wouldn't take him. Joe had promised that Joe wouldn't let the slave drivers take Nick. Now, he had broken that promise.

_"J-Joe," a five year old Nick said. "Joe, wake up."_

_"What?" Joe mumbled. _

_"I had a bad dream," Nick said. _

_"Was it about the slave drivers again?" Joe asked. Nick nodded his head. "Come here." Nick crawled under the covers with Joe. Joe wrapped his arm around Nick and pulled him close. "Slave drivers aren't real and if they are, I won't let them get you."_

_"You promise?" Nick said. _

_"I promise," Joe said. "No evil slave driver is going to get you with me around, okay?"_

_"Okay," Nick said. _

"You broke your promise," Nick whispered to no one.

He let the tears fall as he was taken farther away from his family.

"I'm sorry Nick," Joe whispered.

"What are you sorry for?" Kevin asked.

"I broke my promise," Joe said.

"What promise?" Kevin asked.

"The promise that no slave drivers would kidnap him," Joe said.

"Joe…" Kevin said as he put an arm around Joe. "You didn't know this would happen. I'm sure Nick would understand."

"I'm a terrible brother!" Joe said.

"No you're not!" Kevin said. "You had no idea that slave drivers even existed! It's not your fault!"

"If you say so," Joe sighed.

"Don't worry Joe," Kevin said. "We'll get Nick back. I know we will."

"Okay," Joe said.

Suddenly the truck stopped and the man pulled Nick out of the back. He dragged Nick to a rundown house and tore his clothes off of him. Then he forced Nick to wear nothing but a piece of cloth around his waist so that his privates were covered. The cloth barely touched his knees. The man then beat Nick until his back was bleeding. Then the man soaked Nick's old clothes with Nick's blood. The man threw the clothes near a creek and they started to drive again.

One whole day later they arrived at a white mansion. The man pulled Nick out of the truck and dragged him to the door. The man knocked on the door and another buff man opened the door. This man had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"This is your slave sir," the man holding Nick said.

"Yes, yes, come in!" the brown-headed man said.

The man led them to a living room and the man holding Nick forced Nick down on his knees. The brown-headed man looked Nick up and down before giving an approved noise. The man gave the other man a bag of money and the man left. Then the brown-headed man forced Nick to look at him by tilting his chin up.

"You have beautiful brown eyes," the man said. "My name is Doug, but you can call my Master or Sir. Is that understood?" Nick nodded his head. "What's your name?" Nick remained silent. Doug smacked Nick so hard that Nick fell to the floor. "When I ask you a question, I expect you to answer it or you will be punished."

"N-Nick," Nick whispered.

"Nick," Doug said. "I like it. Follow me."

Nick got up and followed Doug to a door in the hallway.

"This is your room," Doug said. "There is a bathroom and bed in there. I will come and get you when I need you."

Doug opened the door and pushed Nick inside. The room was dark so Nick turned on the light. The light was very dim and Nick had to squint in order to see the room. It looked like it used to be a basement. There were no windows and the floor was concrete. Nick sighed. his missed his family already.

A few minutes later Doug came in. he put a collar around Nick's neck. As soon as Doug left, Nick took the collar off. He didn't want to feel like he was someone's pet. When Doug came back downstairs to give Nick his dinner he looked at Nick disapprovingly when he realized Nick didn't keep the collar on.

"You will learn!" Doug said.

With one swift motion Doug took Nick's cloth off so that he was standing naked in front of Doug. Nick was about to cover himself up but Doug smacked Nick's hands with a stick. Nick rubbed his hands and blushed at Doug. Doug forced Nick to turn around and brace himself against the wall. Nick could hear Doug's zipper being unzipped and began to sweat. He knew what was coming.

"Please, don't!" Nick begged.

"You are my slave," Doug said. "I control you, not the other way around. Besides, you need to learn your lesson."

And with that, Doug slammed into Nick, dry. Nick screamed bloody murder s Doug raped him. Nick clenched his hands into fists and prayed for it to be over soon. After what felt like hours, Doug came inside of Nick. He let go of Nick and Nick crumbled to the floor, crying out when he hit the floor.

"See you tomorrow," Doug said as he put the collar back around Nick's neck and left the room.

Nick crawled to the bed and pulled the covers over his beaten body. Then he prayed and cried himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please leave a review! I deleted some of my stories because they weren't getting any reviews so PLEASE REVIEW!**

Two weeks have gone by and the Lucases were getting desperate. They started looking all around the town and even out of town. One day Joe and Kevin were driving by a creek when Joe spotted something. It was Nick's bloody clothes. Kevin stopped the car and they both hopped out. Joe's stomach dropped when he recognized the clothes.

"They're Nick's," Joe said.

"I know," Kevin said. "I'm gonna call the police."

"Okay," Joe said quietly.

As Kevin called their parents and the police, Joe walked over to the clothes. They were definitely Nick's. Joe teared up and started crying. Nick was out there somewhere hurt. They had to find him soon.

Two weeks have passed and Nick has become more battered and broken each day. He would get beaten once a day and whipped or raped if he ever disobeyed Doug or did something wrong. Nick kept praying to God that he would be rescued soon.

Right now Nick is being raped because he accidentally called Doug by his name instead of by "Master". Nick cried and begged Doug to stop but Doug wouldn't listen. Finally Doug came inside Nick and began to kick him. Nick curled up into a ball and allowed Doug to kick him. he knew that if he fought back, he would get punished even more.

"This is what you deserve!" Doug said. "You disgust me! Wanna know why you haven't been found yet? It's because your family isn't looking for you! You disgusted them too and they're probably thankful that I have you now!"

"I wanna go home," Nick whimpered.

Doug kicked Nick extremely hard, making Nick cry out.

"This is your home now slave!" Doug said. "And I suggest you get used to it because no one will ever find you!"

Doug left Nick crying on the floor as he left the room and locked the door. Nick hasn't even seen the outside world in two weeks. For all he knew it could be snowing. Nick somehow managed to get on his hands and knees and crawl to the bed. He pulled himself on the bed and curled up into a ball.

"I want to go home," Nick whispered to no one in particular.

"We got a lead about the truck," a policeman said to the Lucas family. "It was seen crossing the North Carolina border."

"That's two whole states away!" Sandy said.

"We believe the man who kidnapped your son drove all day and night," the policeman said. "We're gonna get the FBI involved."

"Thank you," Tom said.

"You're welcome," the policeman said.

The policeman contacted the FBI and soon the FBI arrived. Then the family followed the FBI to North Carolina. It took two days to get there because they stopped for the night. When they finally got to North Carolina, the FBI made the Lucases talk about Nick on the news.

After they talked about Nick, they got a lot of leads on where the man with the truck was. The FBI searched all the places and eventually found him. The man's name was Cam. The FBI arrested Cam and took him into custody. Then they put him in an interrogation room and interviewed him.

"Where did you drop off Nick?" FBI agent Coston asked.

Cam scoffed. "As if I'd tell you," he said.

"We'll give you a better sentence if you cooperate with us," Coston said.

"I don't think so," Cam said. "That brat is where he deserves to be."

Joe's hands clenched into fists when he heard that. Kevin patted Joe on the back but it didn't help Joe feel any better. Coston then agreed to let Kevin and Joe talk to Cam. Joe and Kevin then entered the interrogation room and glared at Cam. Cam just scoffed.

"Where's our little brother?" Joe asked.

"With a slave owner," Cam said.

"What's his name?" Kevin asked.

"Like I'd tell you," Cam said.

"Please," Joe begged. "We just want our brother back!"

"I'm not telling you!" Cam said. "Your brother got what he deserved!"

AAAARRGH!" Joe screamed as he launched himself at Cam. Joe started punching Cam. "NO ONE…TALKS ABOUT…MY BROTHER…THAT WAY!"

Coston and Kevin managed to pull Joe away from Cam. Joe and Kevin were asked to leave the room. Joe took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Once he was calm, he began to cry. Kevin hugged him as he cried.

"We're never gonna see him again, are we?" Joe asked.

Kevin didn't have an answer to that.

The door to Nick's room opened and Nick curled up in a ball with fear. Doug came downstairs and gave Nick his dinner. Then he left. Nick sat up and devoured his dinner. He hadn't eaten in two days and was starving. After he ate, Nick used the bathroom and got back in bed. He was oddly tired all of a sudden. Nick tried to keep his eyes open but in the end, his eyes won and he fell asleep.

When Nick woke up he was tied to a beam that was above his head. His hands were tied above his head and he could barely touch the floor. He realized he was naked and blushed when he saw Doug staring at him. Doug approached Nick and took pictures of him. Nick wanted to tell him to stop but he was gagged.

"You're so beautiful," Doug said as he caressed Nick's groin. Nick whimpered; he didn't want Doug touching him there. "Shh, it'll be over soon."

Doug ran his hands all over Nick's body. Nick didn't like being touched like that and tried to get away. Suddenly Doug pinched his nipples and Nick cried out.

"Be still!" Doug hissed.

Nick gulped but remained still. Doug continued to rub his hands all over Nick's body, not leaving a since centimeter untouched. As he made his way to Nick's groin, Nick began to get nervous. He didn't like it when Doug touched him there, and Doug knew it. Doug then touched Nick's groin and Nick made a noise, telling Doug to stop. Doug just smiled and began to pump Nick's groin with his hand. Nick let out an involuntary moan as Doug began to give him a handjob. He's never felt something so good before. Doug rubbed Nick until Nick came all over Doug's hand. Doug ungagged Nick.

"Clean my hand!" Doug demanded.

Nick looked at him like he was crazy and Doug smacked Nick with his clean hand. Nick then immediately licked Doug's hand free, much to Nick's disgust. Then Doug left Nick tied to the beam for hours. Nick tried to get more comfortable but it was a hopeless cause. Nick had to use the bathroom badly but Doug still hadn't come back. Beads of pee began to exit Nick's groin until he couldn't hold it any longer. He ended up peeing on the floor.

When Doug came back to check on Nick, he smiled evilly. He had planned for Nick to pee on the floor so he could punish Nick. He whipped Nick's back until it began to bleed. Then Doug raped Nick while he was still tied to the beam. Once Doug was satisfied, he cut Nick free and Nick fell to the floor. Doug left and Nick curled up into a ball and fell asleep on the floor.


End file.
